


Fraser And His Beautiful Log (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fraser and his log. Inspired by the Christmas episode.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Fraser And His Beautiful Log (Fanart)

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/tsUl8RSxa0uLLC7NEiL3MhLHdwWA1mge5qQkje9Qml-edK-Xk-pay0det0RiNpG2tfwrasdMigsMiiJoOiXR7yK6KUcFHPgxnvaJ_gCV3PH3oPsr6RHUbCGFtJeti9GuV9prsFhcQA=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
